The present invention is directed to portable knives and multi-tools, and in particular to portable, handheld style multi-tools that enable selective use of blades and various tools.
Portable handheld multi-tools enable the use of multiple working implements within a single apparatus. The multiple working implements include such equipment as pliers, wrenches, screwdrivers, and various types of cutting blades.
As compared to multiple individual tools, handheld multi-tools have numerous advantages in a wide variety of applications. Multiple individual tools can be heavy and tool kits containing such tools are often large and cumbersome. Further, such tool kits are frequently disorganized, making it difficult to find the right tool for the particular job. Handheld multi-tools, however, are much lighter in weight compared to the number of individual tools that would be equivalent to the function of the working implements of a multi-tool. In addition, because such multi-tools are designed to be handheld, they are much easier to carry than tool kits containing an equivalent number of individual tools. Handheld multi-tools are particularly useful in settings requiring tool use remote from a single location, such as on-the-road bicycle repair, or emergency tool kits for vehicles, and outdoor maintenance work.
Typically, the various working implements of handheld multi-tools are permanently pivotally mounted to the ends of the multi-tool's handle. When not in use, the working implements of such prior known multi-tools are stored in an open cavity formed between the sides of the handle. Therefore, as the number of working implements of the multi-tool increases, the size of the handle must correspondingly increase to accommodate the additional storage needs of the added working implements. In addition, a portion of the stored working implements often extends out of the storage cavity so that a user is able to grasp and pivotally open the stored working implements. The storage of the working implements within the handle is problematic because it creates a bulky multi-tool that is uncomfortable to hold. This is particularly so when portions of the stored working implements extend out of the cavity as the user must grasp an uneven surface having ridges that will dig into the user's palm or fingers.
Another problem associated with typical prior known multi-tools is the difficulty in opening the various working implements stored within the handle. In order to make such multi-tools as compact as possible, the working implements are located extremely close to one another when pivotally rotated into the storage cavity of the handle. Because of the lack of space between the stored working implements it is difficult for a user to grasp and open the desired tool with his or her thumb and forefinger. Further, in some cases the various working implements are even nested together such that in order to obtain access to a particular tool other working implements must first be rotated out of the way.
An additional problem with prior known multi-tools is the lack of locking mechanisms to prevent rotation of some or all of the various working implements. This creates a safety hazard in that rotation or slippage of a tool while in use could cause a significant injury to a user's hand or fingers.
The permanently affixed nature of the working implements of typical multi-tools is also problematic, as frequently not all of the attached implements are needed for particular activities. However, because the implements cannot be removed they must be carried at all times.
Therefore, a handheld multi-tool is needed that is easy to open, has a compact and comfortable handle, provides convenient use of the working implements, and avoids the need to rotate various working implements to gain access to a desired tool or implement.